future shot of their love is strong
by brittswarek
Summary: Looking into the future of "Their love is Stong


_**Okay this is the future shot of "their love is strong"**_

_**There will be at least two or more future shots **_

5 years have passed. The twins are in 1st grade and Savannah is just now starting school. Sam is still Staff Sargent and Andy is now homicide detective. Sam and Andy are very much in love. They worked the same hours off on the same days just how they wanted it.

"Babe come on we still have to drop the kids off at school" Sam yelled up the stairs

Andy was in the bathroom. She had just got done taking a home pregnancy test. She had been feeling off here lately. "I'm coming, just another minute!" She yelled back to him. When the results came up on the test she felt disappointed and relived.

"Kids you ready to go?" she said looking her 3 beautiful kids

"Yeah, We all have field trips today" Sammie said excited

"Really where are you guys going."

"The fire station!" Drew said

"The fire station huh? The police station his much funnier" Andy said smiling at Sam

"Yeah we are going to one next week, mommy" Savannah said

"Is that right pumpkin."

"Come on guys lets get you to school so you can go see the fire station"

After dropping off the kids Sam knew something was bothering Andy. "Hey, What's up?"

"nothing"

"Andy I know you better than anyone. Tell now"

"I'm been feeling off here lately. And the birth control thing was taking out a month ago so I thought I was pregnant"

"Did you take a test?" she nodded "What did it say?"

"It was negative"

"And what did you want to say?"

"I don't know. I would love to have another one but then this case is running me dead"

"Maybe it was stress that is making you feel this way."

"Yeah I think it is" she paused "Do you want another baby?"

"I told you 5 years ago I did. Do you want try again"

"Sam I don't think we need to try" She said smiling

They arrived at the station. Hand in hand they walk into where they worked. They split up to get ready. Every day they worked a long side of each other, and they loved it. Coming out of the girls locker room Andy bumped into someone. Knocking everything out of the persons hands.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry" she said bending down to pick up the stuff.

"It's find Andy" the person said

She looked up "Luke?"

"Hey" he said smiling at her

"What are you doing here? No one said you were coming back"

"I just got the call this morning. No one really knew"

"Oh…okay"

"Hey do you want to go get some drinks later and catch up" he said grabbing for her hand

"Umm… no I have to help my kids with their homework and have family time"

"Kids? Family?"

"Yes I have 3 kids and I have a family"

"Who is the Lucky guy?"

Sam was walking their way.

"Sam is" She said putting her hands on his as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Luke how have you been?"

"I've been good. So I have to get going I'll talk to guys later"

When Luke was gone. Andy started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"He actually though after all this time he could still have me"

"What? What do you mean"

"He wanted go out for drinks and catch up"

"What did you tell him"

"That I have family time tonight, Then he wanted to know who the lucky guy was. And I said you"

"yep I'm the lucky guy" turning her around to kiss her.

Another 5 years had passed. Andy and Sam were taking turns teaching the kids how to drive. Savannah couldn't wait for her turn. Within a week Sammie and Drew were going to their first prom. Andy stood against the wall looking into the living room watching her kids do their homework. Thinking how blessed she was to have an amazing family.

"Babe what are you thinking about?" Sam came up behind placing his on her stomach.

"Are we sure we can do this all over again? In 5 years the twins will be going off the collages and we will have a 5 year old running after."

"We can do anything together."

"I know. It's just going to different we are going to be older."

"But we can still do it even if we are going to be old"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Dad can you check my homework? Mom, Drew and Sammie want you to check theirs" Savannah said coming up.

"Yes princesses"

"thanks dad"

Andy made her way into the living room to help the kids. "Okay guys let me see your homework"

"Here mom" Sammie said

This is what she loved being call mom and in a few months she would be a new mommy again. 5 years passed. Andy, Sam, Savannah and Tommy and everyone from 15th were in the audience as Drew and Sammie graduated high school. When they heard "Andrew Swarek and Samantha Swarek" stood up and cheered. Sam looked at Andy crying "Baby what's wrong?"

"My babies are adults now."

"Mom" Drew came up hugging her

"Hey baby. Why are you not with your friends"

"We wanted to come see our family" Sammie said picking up Tommy

"I love you guys"

"We know" Savannah said laughing.

"Come on my awesome family lets go eat" Sam said wrapping her arm around Andy and Sammie.


End file.
